Favorite, Helpless, and Dangerous
by apharlovskaya
Summary: All she wanted was a relaxed life. But with a cursed fate on your hands, a crazy guild family, and a not-so-secret power that literally eats away your very being, a relaxing life is not one of the options. In fact, it's a dream.
1. Introduction to My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

This was not exactly my cup of tea, if you know what I mean.

Today was definitely not my fault, but I still got my ass starved for it anyway. The smirk on the "Favourite's" face made me want to stick my hand in his throat, but seeing the look on my father's face I immediately became docile. Wouldn't want to piss him off, although the idea was extremely tempting.

It was Favourite's fault, but seeing as he was father's favourite, hence the name, he got out of it again. He was _everyone's_ favourite, perfect and handsome with the girls throwing themselves at him like they were whores. Unfortunately the perfect one had a twisted personality, something that for some reason only I could see.

I had supposedly tried to butcher his study on mages, but of course he was lying. In truth, I was only cleaning up his room like the good little girl I was supposed to be, chanced upon his papers and then he showed up out of seemingly nowhere and accused me of "the vile attempt." All the while, he kept his "it's ok; I forgive you because I am perfect and you are not" attitude. That annoyed me more than it should have and I could have ignored it and played along, but then I spat on his face.

My life was becoming so annoying, sigh.

Anyway my father, who must have been psychic, strode into the room at that moment when the spit flew towards Favourite, who then dodged it. And luck had it so that the disgusting blob of liquid sprayed over my dad, who long story short, took me by the hair and threw me into the cupboard, locking me in.

The cupboard was a mean, smelly place that father places me in when he wants to torture me. In here I lived the worst memories of licking moisture from the walls to drink, starving with the worse scars. It was dark in here, after spending lots of time in here the light outside hurts your eyes. I was scooting down to the farthest corner from the door in case my father would come in again.

After twenty minutes or so, I relaxed because he would probably just leave me in here for a night or something. Then I heard footsteps and I froze, my heart pounding. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I crawled back to the corner shaking because who knows what he will bring this time. Maybe a knife, maybe his belt or worse the handcuffs. Oh, the handcuff horror that I experienced only rarely, thank God.

The footsteps did not stop for me though, and I inwardly sighed in relief. There was instead multiplying voices from the living room so there must be guests. I leaned back on the dusty walls of the cupboard tiredly, thinking he must have forgotten about me.

It was me. It was always me.

We were triplets. There was Favourite, there was Helpless, then there was me. Dangerous. I had always been different because I was the only born a girl and right after my mom held me in her hands she died. My father, the dolt he is, blamed it upon me, and consulted the help of a mage that saw the future. That mage dubbed me "Dangerous", my elder brothers "Helpless" and "Favourite."

The mage told my father that us three children were cursed to a fate that we could not control. Apparently, one of us was to set that fate into action by something forbidden. My mother was dead the moment she touched me, and that was enough to make my father believe that I was said child.

And so, he hated me with every fiber of his being, and showering Favourite with all his love. Favourite grew increasingly spoiled and narcissistic with every gift, and I was the shield between him and his fangirls. Him with his blond hair and blue eyes were, to be truthful, a sight for sore eyes, but his twisted insides were enough to make you throw up.

Then there was Helpless. Tall, clumsy and true to his name, he was always annoying people with his cheerfulness. But he was strong, you had to give him credit for that. He could lift his entire family, which was strange but useful. I always liked him, but he ran. He ran from his fate, and I never saw him again. He just disappeared, there was no other way to put it.

He was a forbidden topic in our house.

While they went on with their lives, I was ignored and occasionally beaten on. Left to clean and cook like a maid, I died in their minds. Dangerous, a sixteen year old child with her powers that could kill in a second, was now non-existent. I didn't mind, because I hated my powers too.

A loud shout shook me from my reverie, followed by a loud slice and a thump. My heart raced, knowing that voice. Favourite. He was sliced? Wonderful, but does that mean they will get me too? Of course they will. I heard father's voice shouting, and I strained my ears to hear it.

"W-wait, forgive my son! He did nothing wrong to you and your guild. P-please!" My father's voice sounded shaky and scared, completely unlike his usual self. I smiled a bit at that, but frowned when he said that Favourite did something.

A strict female voice echoed around the room. "He has hurt one of our comrades. He deserves punishment."

"B-but… I have a daughter! Take her instead! She has no value to me, I want her out, give me back my son!" Hurt, father, hurt.

"We only need your son to apologize, man!" Another voice, spiky and loud said. I smiled. Will someone finally bring those two idiots to justice?

I risked it. "Help me!" I screamed-whispered, just in case my father would be there. You never know. "I want out of here!"

There were light footsteps heading towards my cupboard at the sound of my voice, and then some wriggling with the lock. A loud click finally sounded, music to my ears. The door opened revealing a beautiful, albeit big breasted blonde girl who smiled worriedly at me. She flinched as she looked me over, but I didn't blame her. I probably look terrible.

"Are you okay? The others are at the kitchen, they probably won't hear you. My name is Lucy, by the way." I nodded slowly as she handed me a dumpling-like thing from her bag. I stared at it. "Go on, eat it."

I smiled feebly at her, thanking her. "Help me get out of here. Please." I say first before safely putting the dumpling in a pocket of my only dress.

She smiled at me her white teeth all showing. "Want to stay at my place for a while? You seem to hate this place as much as I do." I nodded, and stood up to look at her eye to eye. I opened my mouth to say wearily, "Thank you, Lucy. Who are you and your friends, and where did you come from?" I hated interrogating them, they were nice and helpful people, it seems.

"Fairy Tail."


	2. Escape from My Life

"Fairy… Tail?" It was kind of a senseless name. Do fairies even have tails?

"Yes it's our guild!" The girl -Lucy, she said her name was- "You've never heard of it?" I shook my head at her silently, just sort of dying to get out of here. Not to be rude to Lucy, but when you've been stuck in a hellhole with pretentious assholes all your life, it would really help to finally be rid of it.

There was one problem though. I didn't know where to go, what to do, and how to do it. On second thought, I have a ton of problems with my current plan of escape, and I don't think I can deal with all of them. I swear life has some sort of grudge with me, otherwise I wouldn't be here.

I think my annoyance might have shown on my face because Lucy looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I looked at Lucy for a second. If she really was a guild member, I think she would be pretty busy taking care of trash like my hopeless relatives. No one is too kind to take me in or help me… especially looking like this. You know what? I'm getting a makeover. That's for later though. I looked at Lucy again, thinking how she could even fight that way, when she seems so beautiful and more into modelling like the girls in town.

"You know what Lucy? You're really pretty." I say, half with jealousy, half with admiration. "How can you even fight?"

Lucy immediately brightens up. "Thank you! I look really cute, right? And I have my spirits!" She waved some keys around the front of her, and I raise my eyebrow, but don't question it. Instead, I smile, the kind of sad-like smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Thank you, Lucy. Thanks to you, I'm able to leave this place." I turn my back to her quickly and run up the stairs, looking for the few things I have. I grab a small bag that used to be Helpless's, toss the jewelry box inside it and stole some money. Don't blame me, I cleaned their room and I knew where it always was. I always deserved some payment, I think.

I ran back down to loud noises in the kitchen, and the sounds of something heavy hitting the floor. Then another. I smiled a bit and descended down the stairs quicker. Lucy was no longer there, and she probably helped the rest with them. I walked out fast from the house because I didn't want to meet Lucy again, or any of her comrades. It would be awkward, and then I would have to explain who I am, because from Lucy's reaction to me they probably weren't informed.

It's kind of sad how I practically don't exist anymore.

The cold air greeted me as I went outside, and I almost tripped on a random rock. It was sort of scary, this kind of thing. I've only been outside daytime and on a chore, so walking randomly without any sort of goal was new to me. So I instead go to a bar that I knew Father frequently visited, which, if I remember correctly, had an inn upstairs.

It was stupid, I know. If Father somehow was not sent to prison, he'd go here, see me… and well. But to be honest, I had no place to think of, and I knew the owner here was kind enough to give me lodging, and hopefully work even temporarily.

I gazed at the plain sign of King Bar before going inside reluctantly. I was used to this place, but it was in my nature to be suspicious. The floor creaked beneath me as I entered, and fortunately the bar was not too crowded. I went straight to the owner, a balding guy with glasses, ignoring everyone else who turned to look at me curiously. He looked at me a bit before setting the glass he was cleaning down and squinting at me.

"Hello there. John's daughter, is it?" He smiled somehow making me even more nervous.

"Um… yes. Sir, can I please stay here for at least a night? And are there, maybe, job openings?" I say somewhat desperately. If this didn't work, I'd stay on the streets tonight.

"Of course you can! Anything for one of my best customer's daughter! For the job openings… I think that can wait until tomorrow. And I think you also need to take a shower." He says it kind of nonchalantly, which makes me feel happier somewhat.

"Thank you Sir! How much do I pay?" I ask excitedly.

"Tonight is for free! I owe your brother some, anyway." I couldn't help but sneer. It's always Favorite, isn't it? At least he helped me gain something this time.

He gives me a key to a room and I walk upstairs fast because the other guests were scaring me. I know, I'm a wuss, but I'm not used to these kind of things. Plus, I was tired and bewildered by what just happened.

Come to think of it, what did happen? What did Favorite and Father do to make guild people come chase after them? I wouldn't be surprised if it was only Father, but I think Favorite had more to deal with and is the primary source of the problem. Which is weird, because Favorite's usually out kissing people's asses, and that does not land him in trouble I guess. And yet… something happened.

I don't want to linger on it, though. It's not my kind of thing, and it got them out of my life hopefully, so that's all good.

I don't put my things somewhere, I always sleep with them. It's a bad habit, but I have so few things I tend to be overprotective with the things I have. So I snuggle up on the small bed with my bag, and then don't think of anything. Because I want to sleep, and celebrate from a night out of the cupboard.

Good for me, then.

I wake up early as usual, and just lie down for a while, processing. For the life of me, I cannot believe what I just did, but it happened. And now, I have to sit up and do something, because the sun is rising. And so, I made my bed and ran my hands through my hair, blinking my eyes tiredly. I just put on my sling bag, and I'm ready to go. In five o clock.

Out of sheer habit, I help the owner with the chores and everything, and then when he thanks me I ask him if I can just be a maid here. I thought it was a good idea, because I usually just clean. If I did anything else, I might have broken something of Favorite's. Boohoo.

"We'll see." He says, and I feel a twinge of annoyance. We talked until some customers came (almost everything was about Favorite, you cannot believe the lies I just told) and somewhere in the middle of the morning, I was cleaning some plates, a loud shouts of fear reverberated in the pub.

"This, this guy is Fairy Tail's Laxus!" "Why would he be in a little rural pub like this?" " We…we're leaving now!" I twitched in annoyance and turned to see someone… different.

Dressed in a long fur coat and spiky headphones, a tall blonde towered over three men. He had this dangerous aura, but my name is Dangerous and I am not afraid (mostly) of people like him. The men left, leaving a magazine on the floor. The tall guy examined it for a while and muttered something I couldn't here. Fairy Tail has some eccentric and strange mages.

"Yaha, hohahaha!" Some guy with an afro barked out. He did some rant I wasn't interested in, and the tall guy just looked at him. By this time, the plates were all finished washing.

"Zod… please don't make trouble here." The owner nervously begged, his eyes traveling over the two men. Ooooohhhh… some brawl that did not concern me. Oh well.

But the next thing I know, Tall Guy was thrown out of the wall haphazardly while the guests screamed. Piece of shit. That will be annoying to clean, or rather, repair. I put down a plate I was cleaning again and approached nearer to see the damage but this time, Afro was zapped into a burning thing that seemed semi-human. He was far up touching the ceiling, burnt black, a flash of yellow lightning that charred the tables and chairs. I wasn't interested yet again, on the lightning. Just the cleaning and replacing of those burnt tiles. If I were to work here, everything has to be perfect.

Tall guy was pretty mad while the guests continued screaming. Veins shot out of his forehead and his eyes widened in anger. I was kinda angry too, because he needed to pay but instead sauntered out like he was king. Everyone else made sure Afro wasn't dead, I stupidly raced out to meet Tall Guy. Because like I said, everything had to be perfect.

Even if I was probably going to die, this guy was going to pay and I needed to find out something. Because this guy was from Fairy Tail, and I had this stupid feeling that all this shit was related to this prophecy from my birth.

I was going to prove myself, no matter what. The wheels of karma are turning now, Favorite.


	3. An Effect of My Life

**A/N: Thanks to SakuraMirage1, theonereadn, and LunaLou for favoriting and following this story! Thanks for the feedback, and your questions will be answered soon enough, I promise. Thanks to everyone reading this! Oh, and I completely forgot about the…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fairy Tail, and I am just doing this for my own entertainment (and hopefully yours too). All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

I don't know why I'm doing this. To be brutally honest, my life is just an incredibly ironic game of fate. Which is why almost nothing goes right. I understand that my life _is_ cursed, so this might just be some sort of effect of that… But I also think that this might just be because of my own stupidity rather than the universe's own doing. Sometimes, I wonder at my bravery, or it could be just epic foolishness. Whatever it is though, it brought me here.

I also wonder why I'm even chasing Fairy Tail. I call it gut instinct, but that's just ridiculous. Fairy Tail was some guild that, according to some bar members, has a bunch of narcissists and idiots. With a pool to match. So it was kind of weird that it would be this guild, or even a guild whatsoever. It was a key, that mage said, the key to my fate, but this isn't a child's game of treasure hunt. This was my life, Hopeless's life, and Favorite's life. Our life and I'm risking throwing the balance off by killing myself. But I don't even have enough bravery to go there myself, so this guy might have some pointers, you know.

I would also do anything for money, and this guy didn't pay.

"Stop following me." Whoops. I stopped in my tracks, and realized that I might have lost track of where we're going. I looked around, and realized that we were in some alley or something similar. It was that little crack between two large buildings, dark and unnoticed, something like me. He must have walked here to see whether I was following him or not. I could see this guy's face fully now, and it was a bit calmer than the one in the bar, but it held some feelings of annoyance here and there which, to be honest, scared me a bit.

It was then that I realized I had no idea how to start this conversation. I mean, I knew what I wanted, but I was dealing with a potentially dangerous guy here. I totally should have thought this through. It was unnerving, and I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind and that was, "You didn't pay. Give me the money."

His eyebrow was raised for a moment before he just walked past me, but I did the same quickly, fast by his side. "I said you didn't pay! You need to pay for whatever you had in that bar." Damn, this guy walked fast. I was nearly panting just trying to keep up with him. "Hey!" I have no idea where this is going, and for some reason I have this unexplainable urge to laugh.

He finally stopped at the other edge of this dark place, and looked at me with the annoyance meter increased tenfold. "I don't need to pay to you. You followed me." My eyebrow twitched. Okay, this was not going how I expected it to, but then again _that_ too was expected.

"You also just damaged the bar _and_ hurt a customer! I demand payment now." I almost yelled. I could tell he was losing interest now, and I needed to say what I want quick. Life or death, life or death.

"So what's the real reason for you following me?"

My blood froze in my veins, even though it shouldn't have. It was supposed to be better this way, after all it gives me a straight path to the topic at hand, but he figured it out too fast. It's suspicious… I am paranoid, if you couldn't tell. This guy kind of gives me the creeps, and that is impressive considering what I am though. "Um…"

"What is it!? If you have no business with me then go!"

What do I do!? What do I say?! "It's about Fairy Tail." I impulsively blurt out.

The silence that hovers between us is almost choking me. He stares at me for some wasted minutes critically; actually it was more like glaring. Yup, he was glaring at me in that all too familiar way my relative's did which scared me a bit. "What do you want with the guild?" It was quiet, the scent of a threat blooming behind that innocent question.

"I want to speak with someone there, it's-" I start, thinking of Lucy, but then got cut off rudely. There was a murderous look on his face now, and you haven't seen murderous until you've seen this guy.

"Leave. I don't need to trash like you tarnishing the guild's name." That really hurt. This dude doesn't know me, doesn't even give me a chance to explain myself, and he calls me trash! I think that maybe I should just leave because this dude deserves it, but then my pride keeps me locked in place.

"Excuse me!? I think you're misunderstanding something-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" He shouted, the angry face popping back again and I could feel the atmosphere around us sparked with electricity. I silently curse myself to death because this guy was the arrogant type as well, wasn't he? I endured a lot of things in life, mind you… but never magic. Magic, because of me of course, was a shushed topic in my _previous_ household. But I digress.

So I didn't leave. My feet shook with fear, and I could only stare at him, but I didn't leave. I had my pride after all, a pride that was stepped on, crumpled up and tossed aside so many times it was almost unrecognizable. But pride was being itself today because I didn't want to be stepped on, crumpled up and tossed aside. Even if I might be in the literal sense at a few moments.

As my feet stayed longer on the ground, so was that lightning ball I think on his hand getting bigger. I didn't think he was _this_ annoyed to actually plummet me with the lightning ball, but it seems to be the case. I actually wanted to just have a normal conversation, you know? But then it seems I have to leave.

It was getting scarier now. "H-hey, we don't have to go for extreme measures here! I just want to talk to you so I can talk to Lucy!"

"Weaklings tarnish the name Fairy Tail!"

By this time, I was running out of options. It was kind of like how normal people lose their temper, except that this time they have magic. I think that this guy needs beer, and a lot of it. I myself, who is a very patient person, am also annoyed by this guy. I would think that he'd cut me some slack, you know, because he probably thinks I'm mocking his guild like that afro dude in the bar, but seriously, to use magic?

I don't want to go to the hospital though. That might raise a few questions.

But his fist was getting nearer and nearer to my cheek, and I knew then that I was scared. It was so long though, that I hardly realized that I was using it. I felt that unnatural but somewhat warm feeling behind my eyes, a glow that was hardly welcome but all too useful. I remember the change in the atmosphere, no longer that desperate and angry spark but a slow motion with the wind blowing angrily in my ears.

It was strange but I wasn't afraid, not at all. The unfamiliarity of those surges inside me was breath taking if not simply beautiful in my mind. And yet, I knew the cruelty and the danger behind these, but I didn't care. It was exactly like removing handcuffs that had been bothering you for a long time, leaving you feeling free even if you are undeserving. It was so perfect until the reality of my whispered words hit me.

"_Bow down to me."_

The guy hit the floor hard, his arms and knees in the standard bowing pose. It was oddly satisfying, looking at him on the ground shaking in disobedience and trying hard to fight back. He was close to breaking my control, I could feel it, but I held his strings tightly in my mind. I twisted and turned him until he bowed with his head down and hands on his sides, like a servant, like me.

"_Ask for your forgiveness."_

He craned his neck forward until we were eye to eye. His muscles cracked in denial, and he fought. He fought hard for his freedom, but I was not done yet. Every action of his I controlled was performed excruciatingly slow, which was impressive tenacity, mind you. I've done this once or twice (it was just on stray rabbits and wild animals, but that still counts, right?) and they never failed to obey me fast and quick, doing it sometimes so rapidly that they break their bones in the process. I buried their little animal corpses of course.

"_Now, don't move. Don't move until I run from your life forever, let's hope we never see each other again, shall we?"_

Nothing. My control on him was ripping apart, the strings slipping from my hand like it was coated with butter. _"Any last words?" _ I say, faking calmness. I needed to go quick, but I also needed to play this right.

"I'll kill you, you bitch." He managed to choke out, and I smile at the way my magic affects him. I strode out, my steps confident out of that darkness, and into the light outside the alley.

Only later would I know that Laxus is very keen on revenge.


End file.
